


Life's Not Too Tough (You're Too Tough to Cry)

by Wolfgang von Cemetery (enemy_xands)



Series: Queens of the Desert Underground [7]
Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: Angst, Bromance struggle, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Mild Spoilers, Past Relationship(s), post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/Wolfgang%20von%20Cemetery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampiro doesn't have time to cope with his feelings, and neither does Pentagon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Not Too Tough (You're Too Tough to Cry)

**Author's Note:**

> This began life as 3 different fics haha but I decided that as season 2 is winding down this Matt/Vampiro arc I accidentally started is going to need a proper end...soon. Hopefully before anyone else dies. Also, introducing Emotional Counselor Pentagon! Based a lot off a mostly out of kayfabe interview he did a few months back.
> 
> Warning for abuse of italics denoting parts of speech.

Pentagon Jr. was not so full of himself as to be oblivious that his master was staring into space. He knew well what his master desired; they must have been fighting again. 

His master was quite guarded with everything but his true feelings. Those he wore like the punk patches stapled to his vests and leather jackets. Even that was mysterious--why would he do so? Why would he give in to base desires like this? And why would he hold back?

It shouldn't matter, but he needed his master to focus for the upcoming battle with Matanza. Pentagon's rage grew at his master's lack of concentration. The tension between them was smoky and dark, and yet there the man was just sitting there staring out a window into the violet night--

Pentagon punched the wood floor. Vampiro jumped, nearly toppling off his crate.

" _You don't think I am ready_ ," the luchador sneered in his native tongue, " _but it is you who is unprepared!_ "

"I beg to differ," Vampiro said. 

" _All of your teachings, and it is you who cannot let go of pain._ " Pentagon rubbed his fist. " _This is stupid. You need to get over it._ "

Vampiro balked at the kid. "Get over it! Are you fucking kidding me? Have you ever been so damned confused and lost and in love it just makes you _sick_ every morning you get up and realize you're still alive and have to see them?"

" _Yes_."

"I didn't thi--wait, hey, what?" 

Pentagon cast his gaze at the floor. " _Once._ "

Vampiro knew enough about Pentagon's previous life, but Pentagon had already begun scrubbing his own memory before he fell under Vampiro's tutelage. He talked very little about it and they didn't need to. Now, Vampiro couldn't stop himself from being intrigued.

"Then you know what I mean."

Pentagon shrugged. " _Yes. But forget about it. He's not important to the battle._ "

Vampiro sighed heavily; he figured as much. Pentagon turned and took a few steps away but stopped in the middle of the room. His arm was still up, partly shielding his chest. He fussed with his arm wraps.

He didn't like dredging up old memories of his past life. Hours of training and white noise meditations had just about scrubbed his brain clean. But his master...needed him? Yes, needed him. This too was a test, to make his master strong again. 

Pentagon shifted again, turned on the balls of his feet and dropped down into a crouch. Vampiro flinched.

" _You..._ " Pentagon faltered. " _It was a long time ago. It is not easy._ "

"Ugh, don't tell me that." 

" _Why do you not just have him?_ "

Vampiro straightened up, putting uncomfortable pressure on his back. "Because real life don't work that way." 

" _Then you'll suffer thinking always about what could have been! Or suffer thinking about what is. Your choice!_ " 

Vampiro let out a long breath and went silent. Pentagon went back to shadow boxing imaginary foes and his own thoughts.

His volatile prized pupil was the last thing he expected to use as an emotional crutch. Vampiro tugged on the sleeve of his jacket and rubbed perspiration from his head. Sweat. Nerves. He was a mess and didn't need to be here right now.

"So...who was she?"

Pentagon picked up on the feeble, quiet voice, but still pretended he hadn't heard. "Hmm?"

"Who was she?"

"She. Why she?"

Pentagon turned around to face his master, white eyes peering out of the dark-smudged hollows in his mask. His painted mouth was a firm line of displeasure.

"Uh...I didn't think you swung that way...?"

"Only she. Joke."

Vampiro resisted the urge to scream. This really was fucking stupid. He couldn't believe he was about to seriously take advice from a man with all the compassion of a hungry T. rex.

But, unfortunately Pentagon seemed intent on carrying Vampiro over these troubled waters.

" _She..._ " he rubbed a little paint off his chin. " _Before I went to train, when I was home. I studied under a weak man with dark purposes. She was a fellow student. One of the best in the class, so I hated her. But I loved her because she was beautiful and fierce._ "

"Then why couldn't you have her?"

Pentagon slumped against a dusty wall. " _We had different ways. She wanted to please our master, I wanted to take over and get even stronger. She tried...to keep me. I tried to take her away. She wouldn't go. We fought a lot because we were stubborn. I tried to show how weak he was. But eventually, I had to go. Far away, to the East, to discover my true purpose._ "

Vampiro had some obscene notion that Pentagon might actually shed a tear, and it disgusted and enthralled him at once. 

"So how did you get over it? Did you ever see her again?"

" _Yes. I had to face her because she challenged me in the name of our former master. I finally stopped thinking about her, but seeing her again made it worse! She defeated me because I couldn't stop thinking about the past. I was disgraced!_ "

Pentagon shot up, clutching his head. Vampiro sighed; he wasn't sure how he was expecting that story to end, considering it was Pentagon's. His pupil went back to attacking his wall.

" _These things will only tie you down. Forgetting will make you stronger. You forgot the pills and grew stronger. You forgot Ian and grew stronger. Your partner wants your human side; forget that, and you are untouchable._ "

The air inside was giving Vampiro a headache. He needed air, fresh cool night air in his lungs and on his sweaty skin. He staggered for the door.

"Maestro," Pentagon called without turning around. "If you go out...try to make a happy end, no?"

Vampiro snorted. "Like you, right? You really do have everything you've ever wanted and worked for. I think you are happy under all of that hatred."

Pentagon smirked. "Sí. But had to kill the girl, so. Maybe not dealing well."


End file.
